lagrimas de amor
by Angel-Geminis
Summary: una historia diferente, con nuevos personajes, lo que sucedio antes de la guerra santa, mucho amor, peleas, angustia, lagrimas y puede que un poco de lemon quien sabes ustedes dicen, soy mala para los summary ustedes diran sobre la historia


Universo alterno, nuevos personajes y nada que ver con la historia original, pero a mi parecer esta buena, ustedes me dirán luego que tal esta, con el paso de los capítulos la historia se ira desarrollando y se darán a conocer varios personajes interesantes, mientras tanto les dejo a los dos primeros, ángel, espectro de hades creado por mi, enviado a la tierra con una misión importante, protagonista de la historia, y Cari, una muchacha de 15 años, curiosa por conocer lo que oculta la guerra sagrada, con el paso de la historia se dará a conocer mas de estos personajes, bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo y espero lo disfrutes y me dejen un bonito rewier jeje…

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, se libro una gran batalla donde muchos murieron y se sacrificaron. Luego de muchos años de paz esa batalla cobro vida y en ella perdimos a personas valiosas y queridas entre ellos, a los valerosos Caballeros de Oro,… Solo unos pocos lograron salir victoriosos y con vida, y cada quien hizo su vida, tan solo una persona desapareció y se alejo de todo ese pasado, pero, por mas lejos que estuviese los recuerdos seguían vivos en tanto en su mente, como en su corazón…

Nuestra historia comienza quince años después de esa batalla, en una aldea lejana a la civilización, en un mundo donde no existen ni guerras ni muertes, en un mundo donde gracias al pasado existen la paz y el amor…

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------

El sol sale como todas las mañanas, los pájaros empiezan con su canto anunciándole a todos que ya el nuevo día esta iniciando, de una pequeña cabaña sale una joven, que a simple vista se ve frágil y delicada, se dirige hacia un bosque donde toma asiento en una roca frente a un gran y hermosa cascada, poco tiempo pasa cuando aparece de entre los arbustos una joven de unos 16 años a simple vista, una chica de cabellos negros azulados, ojos azules profundos y rasgos finos que dan a ver que es y será una hermosa mujer cuando crezca.

-buenos días maestra!!-

-buenos días pequeña, lista para el entrenamiento de hoy? -

-si! - respondió la chica moviendo la cabeza-

-muy bien, en ese caso vamos a comenzar con,…- pero antes de comenzar noto que la muchacha se veía algo triste así que la tomo de las manos y le pregunto - cari que te ocurre? Te sientes bien? -

-si maestra, no es nada – respondió con la mirada distante-

-así? Pues a mi me parece que si te ocurre algo, haber dime que te pasa?-

-bueno, es solo que tengo una duda, maestra que es eso de la guerra santa? Es cierto que mi padre murió allí?-

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se quedo sin habla.

-maestra le sucede algo?-

-eh, no, no, cari quien te dijo eso?-

-un señor de la aldea,… maestra si eso es verdad dígamelo! que fue lo que paso en esa guerra? y que tiene que ver con usted? Esa persona me digo que usted sabía todo lo que sucedió y quiero que me lo diga,… -

-cari, estas segura que quieres saber eso?-

-si maestra, necesito saber que fue lo que sucedió en esa guerra y que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-muy bien cari si tu lo deseas te lo diré!- la chica respiro profundo eh invito a la joven a sentarse a su lado, levanto la mirada hacia el cielo- todo comenzó hace ya 15 o 16 años en el lo que se conoce como el inframundo el lugar de los demonios o simplemente el infierno, en ese lugar dominaba el dios hades, un dios cruel que amaba la guerra y la muerte, poseía a su mando una gran cantidad de hombres llamados espectros que poseían diversidad de armaduras a su poder, en ese grupo de personajes había una mujer, que aunque parezca incierto había sido nombrada como la mas fuerte de la corte de hades, su nombre era Ángel del Demonio, la protagonista de la historia…

Ángel, era una joven de apenas 18 años desde pequeña fue llevada ante hades y se convirtió en su espectro mas fiel y fuerte, era una muchacha de aspecto frágil y delicado, pero a diferencia de eso era un mujer ruda, fuerte y sin temor a nada, no conocía el amor, solo conocía la vida en el inframundo, un cierto día le notificaron que el señor hades deseaba hablar con ella, en ese mismo momento se dirigió ante el, hades le encomendó una nueva misión una misión que le cambiaria la vida, le digo que debía dirigirse hacia el territorio de la diosa atenea, infiltrarse al santuario como una simple aprendiz de caballero y encontrar o crear puntos débiles en lo caballeros de la diosa. Ángel al no sentirse cómoda con esa misión se dirigió hacia el dios.

-pero mi señor, no es necesario, si usted me lo ordena ahora mismo voy acabo con ellos-

-ángel no cuestiones mis decisiones, deberás cuidarte de ellos, ya que siempre al final de la batallas demuestran un gran poder y salen victoriosos, y no quiero que eso pase conmigo, asi que solo obedece a lo que te pido-

-Esta bien señor lo que usted ordene, ahora mismo voy a hacer mis maletas para partir de inmediato-

Hizo una reverencia y salio del salón, se dirigió a lo que era su habitación y tomo una maleta y empezó a meter todo lo que necesitaba allí, al dia siguiente partiria al santuario de atenea en Grecia…

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero les haya gustado y se aceptan opiniones y sugerencias… nos vemos en el proximo!!!


End file.
